


Как стать медведем

by Neeta



Category: Nescafe Advertisment
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Drabble, Gen, instructions
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-10-21 04:14:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20687336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neeta/pseuds/Neeta
Summary: Название: Как стать медведемФорма: драббл, 386 словПерсонажи: возможно, медведьКатегория: дженЖанр: инструкцияРейтинг: G





	Как стать медведем

Если вы твёрдо решили стать медведем, то…  
1\. Я вас понимаю.  
2\. А теперь к делу.

Сначала станьте большим. Если вам кажется, что вы уже большой, проверьте, так ли это. Свернитесь калачиком на диване. Полежите вдумчиво, закрыв глаза. Теперь встаньте. Осталась ли на диване ямка? Это должна быть глубокая, тёплая ямка в форме медведя. Я рад, что у вас получилось. Далее.

Станьте белым. Излишне объяснять, что для этого вы должны почернеть — полностью и совершенно, тем способом, который вам приятнее. Попробуйте убедить меланин выйти из тени — или сходите на нудистский пляж. Только почернев как следует, можете осторожно, нежно отпускать густую полупрозрачную шерсть. Если шерсть позеленела, вычешите из неё водоросли и перестаньте наконец ходить на нудистский пляж. Тем более что плавательная перепонка между пальцами уже наверняка сформировалась. Но свой интерес к нудистам запомните — кто знает, может, это пригодится вам на следующем витке вашей персональной эволюции.

Я не хочу вас расстраивать, но придётся. Вы ведь наверняка уже посмотрелись в зеркало и решили, что вы медведь. Видите ли…  
Как бы вам объяснить.  
Не вполне.

И дело не в моржах и кольчатых нерпах. Вам не обязательно на них охотиться. К тому же существа, которых вы с неподдельным энтузиазмом изучали на нудистском пляже, не моржи и не кольчатые нерпы, хотя отчасти и похожи. Можете остановиться на разграблении полярных складов. Что у вас в холодильнике? Я так и знал. Отлично. Не забудьте поделиться с песцом остатками добычи и отложите для него предпоследний номер «Вопросов психологии». Нет, если я вам сейчас начну рассказывать, зачем, это уведёт нас глубоко внутрь, а потом налево и немного наискосок. Если вы хотите стать песцом, сначала нужно сделаться маленьким, а это совсем другой мануал.  
И вы ещё не вполне медведь, помните?

Закройте нос лапой. Закройте глаза. Закройте дверь холодильника. Закройте всё, что сквозит сквозь, проникает в, все щели в мироздании. Вы плотный и цельный, пушистый и самодостаточный. Внутри медведя пустота. Это хорошая, правильная пустота. Космос под плотной чёрной кожей, под белой шубой.  
Впрочем, вам это уже не важно. Вы встаёте на подбитые шерстью подошвы, встряхиваетесь и, оставляя чёткие следы, всё ещё слегка напоминающие человеческие, идёте вперёд. Подходите к зимовке и прижимаете нос к стеклу. От вашего дыхания оно мутнеет, но всё же видно, как там, внутри, люди пьют кофе из красных кружек. Вероятно, это понравится вам настолько, что вы захотите стать человеком.

Что ж, в принципе, возможно и это.


End file.
